yume2kkifandomcom-20200223-history
Chasers
Chasers are enemies in Yume 2kki that will try to catch Urotsuki and send her to closed-off areas, forcing you to either return to the nexus or wake up, much like the Toriningen in Yume Nikki. If you use the Eyeball Bomb effect to return to the nexus after being caught by a chaser, other chasers will often appear in places where they usually aren't found, and will continue to appear and chase Urotsuki until she is caught. Here is a list of all the chasers in the game. Shadow Ladies/Black Witches Shadow Ladies are the main chasers in Yume 2kki and are equivalent to the Toriningen from Yume Nikki. They are found in many places in the dream world and will trap you in a small area or maze you can not get out of. Special "Flat" shadow ladies also appear in certain events, which are shaded slightly purple and flat like a cardboard cutout when moving left or right. They also bear a high resemblance to the Gray Man from the game LSD Dream Emulator. Clowns Clowns are another main form of chaser in Yume 2kki, and work much the same as the shadow ladies. There are many throughout the dreamworld, some of them sane and some insane. The laugh they let out when they catch you sounds exactly like Smile-san's laugh. Unlike other chasers they do not react to the Invisible effect, making them hard to avoid in some cases. One sane clown can be found in one of the rooms of the gray building in Guts World. If you chainsaw it, it will steal your money, and if you don't have any money it will chase you and trap you in an enclosed area like any other clown. Shadow Bird/Crow The Shadow Bird is a large black bird creature with empty red eyes, about as tall as Urotsuki. It chases after you at a fairly average speed and will trap you if it catches you. It appears to be based on the Mothman. One can be found at the Storage complex at the end of the Highway's north east road, and a harmless one can be found in the Halloween Forest, walking around in a fenced area. Shadow Gloop/Black Slime The Shadow Gloop is a large black blob monster with wiry arms and big red eyes. It chases after you extremely slowly, and is easily outrun by Urotsuki. It has a slight resemblance to Swalot from Pokémon. One can be found in Onyx Tile World, and another can be found in the Intestines Maze. Shadow ??? The Shadow ??? is a strange black creature with long grey arms and googly red eyes. It chases after you quite slowly, and is easily outrun by Urotsuki, but can be hard to avoid in small spaces. One can be found as part of an event in the Highway's Restrooms, and another can be found in the Intestines Maze. It somewhat resembles the "Hell Valley Sky Trees" from Super Mario Galaxy 2. Robot Guard The Robot Guard is a black statuesque creature with red legs and black shoulderpads. It used to guard the Fairy effect in Pokémon World in previous versions. Now one can be found in the lobby of the Black Building (Still somewhat guarding the Fairy effect) and another can be found in The Baddies Bar. Scary Face Scary Faces are floating faces with crazy eyes and sharp teeth. If one catches you, you will be sent to a enclosed part of the Stone Maze shaped like a cross or a table surrounded by nails in Blood World. In the Stone Maze, using the Insect effect will let Urotsuki pass straight through them unharmed. They can be found in Blood World and the Stone Maze Vengeful Spirit The vengeful Spirit is a chaser that wanders the Shinto Shrine, wearing a torn green cloak and a white triangular mask, both dripping with blood. It can be found in the center of the largest room in the Shinto Shrine, near the cherry blossom painting. It appears under many different circumstances, but the simplest way to make it appear is to equip the wolf + bike combo effect and then check the PC in your Dream Room at the start of a new dream. Bug Girl Bug Girl is a chaser with grey hair and a colorful outfit who guards the Bug effect at the Scenic Outlook. She is initially friendly but becomes a chaser if you chainsaw her to try and get past her. After chainsawing her, if you try to use the Invisible effect to hide from her she will begin to move in an erratic pattern similar to Dogboa, making it harder to get past her. White Eyes White eyes are found in Geometry World in the maze. They simply send you back to the entrance of the maze and giggle, taunting the player. Evil Bugs Evil Bugs used to appear in the Red Bug Maze event. They blocked you from certain exits and functioned in the same way regular chasers do. Teacher Found in only the School and functions similar to a chaser. Using the Glasses effect near him reveals that he's actually a ghost. Although normally he won't harm you, using the Bike effect in the School causes him to become insane and chase you, and if you get caught you'll be transported to a staff room where you'll be in what appears to be 'detention' while he scolds you. Trying to walk away causes the Teacher to jump up and force you back to your place, so your only means of escape are waking up or using the Eyeball Bomb effect. Chainsawing him causes him to turn into a ghost and follow you, although he is very slow. Getting caught causes you to wake up. If you escape the room, you'll actually end up walking out of the last classroom in the School, the most unkempt classroom of all. Getting caught by the Teacher again while riding your Bike sends you back to detention, but this time he'll already be a ghost and start to chase you (and oddly, he's even more transparent this time). Mouth Girl Found in the Underground TV Complex. Normally she wears a surgical mask over her face and doesn't pay any attention to you, but if you chainsaw her you'll hear a faint scream, she'll face away from you and her sprite will temporarily turn black. Her entire face then turns into a giant mouth with a long tongue and she'll begin to chase you around the room. The doorways in the room also become blocked, so you'll be trapped in the room with her until she catches you. Once caught, you'll be transported to area that looks exactly like the same room you were in, except all the doors on all the rooms will be missing. The Mouth Girl will also be in the room with you (still in her insane form), but she no longer chases you or reacts to any effects. Scientists Found in the Laboratory in both the facility as well as the caves below it. The scientists in the facility are passive by default, but will become hostile once the Director NPC is killed. Getting caught by scientists in the facility will lead to the Hallucination event. The scientists in the underground caves are always hostile and will teleport Urotsuki to an isolated catwalk upon which she is observed by them. Unlike most other chasers, scientists react to the Chainsaw effect by running away from Urotsuki and can actually be killed if chainsawed. Silhouettes Found only as part of the High Priestess event, these chasers are unique in that Urotsuki can come into contact with them several times before being teleported away. They do not react to the Invisible Effect making them hard to avoid. Killer Lobsters Found in the boundary between the Toilet Corridor and the shop in the Neon Highway, which is accessible only when the game is set to use Noclip Mode. These lobsters prove to be not only unique, but also the most hostile, on the basis that they return the player to the title screen upon contact, rather than sending Urotsuki to some isolated location. Getting caught by them will play a sped-up fanfare before setting off an explosion, after which the screen goes red while playing the standard Game Over melody. The player gets sent to the title screen, strongly implying that Urotsuki has been killed in her sleep by the lobsters. They do not react to any effect. Given that these chasers are located in an area accessible via Noclip Mode, and that standard assets are used in the implementation of the event triggered by coming into contact with them, it could be suggested that they exist for the sake of serving as prototypes for the functionalities of deadly chasers. Monochrome Schoolgirl Located in the Monochromatic Fields of the Monochrome Mansion, she will wander about, in an attempt to follow the player. She will become hostile when attacked with the chainsaw. When the player is caught, they will be sent to an isolated area of the fields with the hiragana letter "あ" covering the floor, while the schoolgirl looks on from the outside. Category:Characters